


Sound & Color

by kristhaswaggerdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristhaswaggerdaddy/pseuds/kristhaswaggerdaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jongdae is a sleepy homebody, and Junmyeon can’t help falling in love again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound & Color

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETAED, PARDON THE MISTAKES

Junmyeon loved watching Jongdae sleep, especially during daylight’s very first few hours.

The sunlight would filter through the flimsy curtains lazily, lighting up every plane of Jongdae’s face and soften his features; Junmyeon always thought it was like looking at his boyfriend through rose-tinted glasses, and rightly so. Jongdae looked about as soft as a kitten in his sleep.

And right now, Jongdae couldn’t be any more kitten-like, cuddled up against Junmyeon’s side with his head resting over Junmyeon’s chest like a comfortable weight. Junmyeon had shifted slightly to accommodate Jongdae when he opened his eyes a few minutes ago, drawing him closer with an arm around his shoulders.

Jongdae’s hair was curlier than usual, Junmyeon noted when he ran a hand gently through the soft tendrils. Jongdae must’ve forgotten to blow dry his hair after his shower last night, but Junmyeon didn’t mind it all that much. In Junmyeon’s eyes, Jongdae was most beautiful in his natural state and he would never ever change a thing about the boy lying in his arms. Everything about him pieced together just right. Not perfect, because that would’ve been boring, but _right_.  

At some point, Jongdae must’ve felt Junmyeon carding his hand through his hair because he keened low in his throat, burying his face into Junmyeon’s chest. One of his legs kicked up half-heartedly, as if he didn’t have the strength to kick at Junmyeon properly.

“Morning?” Junmyeon tried.

Jongdae mumbled something petulantly, and Junmyeon thought it sounded like, “No.” He chuckled, pecking Jongdae on the forehead gently.

“We can’t sleep in all the time, you know. It’s not healthy,” Junmyeon cajoled, whispering in Jongdae’s ear. He twitched an arm in reply, grunting at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon would’ve argued further, but then Junmyeon wouldn’t exactly mind if staying in bed all day meant countless hours’ worth of quietly admiring Jongdae and his eyelashes, the high bridge of his nose, and the quirk in the corners of his mouth. He was— in a word— enthralling, and Junmyeon didn’t think he’d ever have enough time to appreciate all of Jongdae.

So Junmyeon sat a little longer, watching the faint bluish purple vein at Jongdae’s neck pulse consistently, gently, like the steady beat of a drum. Junmyeon continued to caress Jongdae’s hair affectionately; he’d never really noticed, but Jongdae’s hair was really dark, like an elegant splash of pure, black ink.

 _Well_ , he lifted an eyebrow in mild amusement. Another quiet feature of Jongdae for Junmyeon to admire.

The room started to get brighter after a while. The covers started feeling warmer, and Junmyeon knew he had to move soon either way because it was starting to feel uncomfortable and heavy.

“Babe,” Junmyeon murmured, nosing into Jongdae’s curls.

“What?” Jongdae sighed. Junmyeon peered down at him curiously. His voice didn’t sound thick with sleep as Junmyeon thought it would be.

“How long have you been awake?” Junmyeon asked.

“Long enough,” Jongdae murmured in reply, stretching his legs under the covers languidly. Junmyeon bit down on a smile, watching Jongdae lean and stretch away from him with his arms thrown back, yawning widely. He really was like a kitten, with all his sleepy innocence.

But Junmyeon knew Jongdae was more than that; he was a crackling flame, all snarky jokes and snide remarks at the most unexpected of moments. This side of Jongdae however, the raw, soft, unrevised version of himself, was Junmyeon’s personal favourite.

“Why did you wake me up?” Jongdae asked, rubbing at his eyes. Junmyeon shrugged, tugging at the collar of his shirt when it slid down his shoulder to expose the skin beneath. Junmyeon didn’t even realize that Jongdae was wearing one of his old high school shirts.

He liked it. “No reason. Just wanted to see you open your eyes,” Junmyeon smiled.

Jongdae gave a laugh, corners of his lips curling upwards as he continued to rub at his eyes. Oh, but Junmyeon loved the way he smiled; it made Jongdae look cheeky and somewhat coy ( _like a playful cat_ ). And it lit his face up almost instantly, like a sunrise blazing across the horizon.

“You’re making me breakfast… Waking me up all early on a Saturday like this,” Jongdae said, finally putting his hands down. He sat up with a groan and Junmyeon followed after him, mussing up his hair playfully. Junmyeon just couldn’t help _not_ touching Jongdae.

 “That’s reasonable,” Junmyeon replied amicably, leaning over to nuzzle Jongdae’s neck.

Jongdae giggled at first at the ticklish sensation of Junmyeon’s breath ghosting over the sensitive skin on his neck, then threw his arms carelessly around Junmyeon, hugging him breathlessly tight. They didn’t get too many mornings like this, not anymore since high school.

Junmyeon pressed a kiss to Jongdae’s nape. Jongdae stayed still, his mind possibly still asleep despite the fact that he was already sitting up, feet tangled among the sheets. Desperately in his heart, Junmyeon wanted to fold the moment nine times over and keep it somewhere safe, open it up whenever he wanted to feel warm inside, just as he did now.

Surely, this was what love truly felt like?

“Can’t we stay in a little longer?” Jongdae murmured, his fingers trailing imaginary lines over Junmyeon’s back.

“I suppose we could,” Junmyeon replied hesitantly, not wanting to break the calm serenity. They could go back to sleep, but Junmyeon was worried about whether Jongdae would be fine till maybe late afternoon without any food; the boy could get pretty cranky when he was hungry.

Jongdae chuckled lightly, pulling away from Junmyeon. “You already sound worried about me,” he said, as if he could read Junmyeon’s thoughts. He shifted to sit on his haunches, arms now slung around Junmyeon’s neck. His boxers rode up, and Junmyeon rested a hand on a naked thigh.

“I like to worry about you. Bear with me, if you please,” Junmyeon teased, trailing a finger over Jongdae’s lower lip. Jongdae’s eyelashes fluttered against the very top of his cheekbones as he laughed under his breath.

“No one says ‘if you please’ anymore, Junmyeon. It’s 2016 for God’s sake,” he said, without a hint of snarky bite to his tone or malice. Junmyeon knew nobody said that anymore; he just wanted to hear Jongdae point that out. Just because.

“Pardon me, then,” Junmyeon smiled. Jongdae burst out into laughter, not as loud as he usually was, but loud enough to pop the bubble they were in. Or draw the bubble in closer towards themselves, in a way. Or maybe Junmyeon was just being too romantic, but this was Jongdae.

“Stop talking like a World War II officer. It’s only,” Jongdae paused, looking over Junmyeon’s shoulder to peek at the alarm clock sitting on the dresser, “five past ten. Too early to be weird yet.”

“Then how am I supposed to act?” Junmyeon asked, stealing a kiss from Jongdae just as he blinked. Jongdae then blinked a few more times up at Junmyeon.

“Normally, of course,” Jongdae replied. He puckered his lips for a brief moment, pecking Junmyeon quickly in return on the lips, once, twice and then too many times to count. Junmyeon could get used to this.

All too soon, Jongdae ceased peppering Junmyeon with demure, close-mouthed kisses and placed both of his hands on either side of Junmyeon’s face and stared into his eyes, expression unreadable. Junmyeon could only think of words to describe the beauty that was Jongdae; beautiful, stark, inimitable, sweet…

“Shall we?” Jongdae asked.

“Shall we…?” Junmyeon echoed. Jongdae jutted his chin out at the pillows beside them. “Go back to sleep. Or are you up for making me breakfast?” Jongdae bit his lip.

Junmyeon pretended to think about it. “I think sleeping in sounds good. But I know how you get when you’re hungry and lazy,” Junmyeon poked at Jongdae’s stomach with a finger. Jongdae squirmed, smacking his hand away.

“I’m not lazy,” he said indignantly, “it’s just that I have no plans for the weekend, so I don’t wanna get out of my pyjamas just to get food or whatever,” Jongdae grumbled.

“So I’m supposed to feed you?” Junmyeon asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘You’re the one who said you liked to worry about me,” Jongdae smirked, and Junmyeon was beguiled again at that smile.

“I sure did,” Junmyeon whispered softly.

He couldn’t help it; he kissed Jongdae once more, slower, longer this time. Jongdae dug his fingers into Junmyeon’s hair as his jaw fell slack while Junmyeon kissed him hard. It felt so _easy_ to be like this with Jongdae, to breathe him in like fresh air and hold him like there was nothing else to care about. Junmyeon wanted this to be his forever.

When they broke away, Jongdae looked unaffected, save for his red ears. “What was that for?” he asked, barely audible.

“For you. For being you,” Junmyeon said, wishing he could kiss Jongdae again. Perhaps they could stay in for today. Perhaps Jongdae needed to hear _exactly_ what Junmyeon thought of him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fic because apparently jongdae is a homebody, how adorable is that? Sadly, this oneshot didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it to ;~;
> 
> Regardless, I think it still should see the light of day since I actually promised a suchen fic on twitter a looooooooooooooong time ago and there were a few people anticipating it (i think salma and one other person heheh) So, sorry it took so long for me to get around to it. I hope this oneshot is also a decent addition to what little suchen fics there are out there!
> 
> PS: Writing suchen was like writing with my left hand. Not completely impossible, somewhat strange, but still manageable. I like it. Felt like I was stretching muscles that I didn't know I had. Also, I did not swear in this oneshot AT ALL, this is AMAJJING


End file.
